100 Rules Of Fairy Tail
by flowerpuzzle938
Summary: 100 rules you need to know to survive in Fairy Tail. Ranging from Funny like don't touch Erza's cheesecake to serious like don't make Fairy Tail your enemy. Hope you like it.
1. Don't eat Erza's cheesecake

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot!**

Rule 1: Never touch Erza's cheesecake unless you wish to become a flying projectile

- Lucy looked up after hearing a familiar scream. She saw Natsu flying straight towards her. From what she could tell he had come from the direction of the guild. She looked at his face when he landed in front of her she saw pieces of cheesecake around his mouth.

"_He must have tried to eat Erza's cheesecake_" she thought. Then she carried him back to the guild where Mirajane helped her carry him up to the infirmary. As he slept Lucy saw Erza crying. Walking up to Erza she asked her why she was crying.

Erza answered " Natsu ate my cheesecake!". When Natsu woke up in the infirmary he told Wendy he had a warning for Happy

. "Happy, Natsu wants to see you. He says he has a warning for you" Wendy shouts.

Happy flew to Natsu's hospital bed and asked " What is the warning Natsu?". Before Natsu could answer though Erza walked in.

"Please forgive for my actions. Although this wouldn't have happened if you didn't eat my cheesecake" Erza blurted out. Natsu just nodded his head and said he was sorry. Lucy then had a idea.

"Guys, know how we have a rule board downstairs" Lucy said. Everybody nodded.

"I know a rule we should put on it" Lucy said getting excited.

"What is it?" everybody asked.

" Never touch Erza's cheesecake unless you wish to become a flying projectile" Lucy said proudly. Every body agreed and that's how this rule came to be.

-Hey so what did you guys think? I know it is short but I had wirter's block and I just wanted to get this finished. If you guys have any ideas for rules I should put up please reveiw them.

P.S. This is my first fanfic


	2. Don't spill Cana's beer

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot!**

Rule 2: Never spill Cana's beer and always have beer in the guild hall.

- Cana was going to murder someone. Why, because there is NO BEER IN THE GUILD HALL! Hi, my name is Cana. That man sounded happy that there was no beer in the guild hall. You're wondering why because there should be barrelfuls in here. Sure I tell you why.

FLASHBACK=

"_Mirajane gets some beer for me" I said._

"_Coming right up Cana" Mirajane said cheerfully. Damn it why is she so cheery all the time it makes my head hurt. I turned around and looked at the chaos of the guild. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel are fighting again. Lucy is trying to stop them from killing each other. Mirajane comes out with a huge barrel of beer and I happily start drinking. Suddenly someday was thrown across the guild and slammed right into me. My barrel fell and cracked open and all the beer spilt out._

FLASHBACK OVER

Now do you see why I'm so mad? I still can't believe she spilt my beer. Wait what oh that doesn't explain why there isn't any here? There isn't any because that was the last of the beer for the day! We are getting some more tomorrow but still I need more. I shall now go to my room and sulk because of that blond hair and brown eyed meanie.

READER'S POV

I have no idea what is going on? I just came to get a mission and suddenly I'm dragged into Cana's beer withdrawal problem. Will hope they get more beer tomorrow? Why because I don't want to have to deal with scary Cana. *thinks of Erza drunk compared to Cana with no beer* they are both just as scary. Goodbye I will come back when the guild is normal again.

CANA'S POV

They have a rule with my name on it go check it out.

NO ONE'S POV

Rule number 2: Never spill Cana's beer and always have beer in the guild hall

Poor Lucy had to be in the infirmary for a week because of that accident and from then the guild's emergency supplies contained beer for Cana.

**Yes I am alive. Sorry that I didn't post sooner but I needed a creative boost from my sister. So this is basically my sister's idea. Sorry if some things are wrong. I need to watch Fairy Tail again to get ideas for the next chapters. Remember requests are always welcome for new rules. See you next time.**

**P.S Who hear didn't know that Lucy spilt Cana's beer?**


	3. Don't insult Igneel Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot!**

Rule 3: Part One : Never insult Igneel even with or without Natsu around

- "Hi Natsu" said a certian barmaid. Natsu just grunted in reply. Mirajane about to ask why the dragonslayer was in such a bad mood was interruppted by the guild halls bursting open. Inside stepped a little girl with teal hair, blue eyes, and light blue skin. She had a princess gown on made of blue and green silk. Behind her stood 10 knights in blue and green armor. A small man carrying a bag of big scrolls waddle in and started to speak.

"The heir to Water Kingdom, and Princess Graceful Song stands before you. She demands your most expensise and exquiste room be prepared for her stay. Her demands on these scrolls. They are to be given to her servant she picks" he said in a snobby voice. He put all the scrolls in Mirajane's arms.

"Ok it's time to pick my servant!" said the princess in a snobby voice.

"Why aren't you preparing my room!" she suddenly screeched. After going to her room and back the members of Fairy Tail were very grumpy.

"Now line up" Graceful Song told them. They all lined up on the stage where the girl stood and looked at each of them like she was picking at the ripest apple. She then looked at them again this time telling the girls to get off the stage. Finally she picked out they one she thought was the strongest. Everyone had their eyes closed so they would not know who she picked. When they opened their eyes the saw that she had picked Natsu. After Natsu left to make the princess's bed. Everyone started talking about Natsu and why he was picked.

"Why would she pick the son of Igneel?" someone asked.

"STOP TALKING!" she shouted. Everyone stopped talking immeadtitly.

"Wait so he is the son of that stupid weak dragon? If he is then he must be a eak, cowardly, and submissive. I CAN'T BELEIVE THAT WEAK DRAGON HAD KIDS!" she laughed. Suddenly she heard a loud "DIE FOR INSULTING NATSU'S FATHER!" She woke up in the infirmary with every one of team Natsu (execpt for Natsu) smiling creepily.

"Don't insult Igneel even without Natsu around" they all said at the same time. That is how this become part of rule three.

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded. The next rule will be quicker. Anyways I was wondering if I should make this a story. Please review some ideas and if I should make this a story. I can't rember who gave my the ideas so whoever gave me these thank you. Please always whoever gave me ideas tell me your ideas and name.**

**Thank you,**

**FlowerPuzzle938**


	4. AN

Sorry about not updating but I got so many good ideas from you reviews. So I need you help for which one I should do next. The poll is on my profile so go over there and vote. The faster you do so the faster this is updated.

Bye,

FlowerPuzzle938

P.S I have a REALLY GOOD idea for a Avenger fanfiction. So keep checking to see if I do it.


End file.
